A Puppy New Year
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: Joey and Seto are in Paris for New Year's Eve. Seto rented a suite in one of the best hotels. They had enjoyed a great party and now they are finally alone. I wonder what will happen next...A Puppyshipping fluff story. No lemon.


A Puppy New Year

This is the sister story to "A Peachy New Year", but it is fine on its own. If you hate Tea or Peachshipping don't read my stuff. Just sayin'…..

Mokuba is 15 in this story.

ceoceoceoceoceoceo

Joey shut and locked the hotel room door and turned around. A moment later he was pushed into the door. Seto pressed his lips against Joey's. Things grew passionate but before it could get heated Seto pulled away. Joey said:

"Ready for bed?"

"Not yet, I wanted to talk to you."

"Alright, I'll get us some snacks."

Seto went to the sitting room; he peeled off his tuxedo jacket, tie and shoes and left them in the bedroom. He returned to the sitting room and turned on the fire. It was a real fire that got lighted by a switch. Seto had a similar fireplace, which made him think of home. He checked his phone. Mokuba and Grandpa Mutou left New Year messages. Seto relayed this to his boyfriend. With Yugi in New York visiting his girlfriend, Tea, and the two of them in Paris, It was best that Mokie and Grandpa spend the holidays together. Mokie was more than happy to spend time with the man who taught the King of Games. Of course they both had their own set of friends and surprisingly, they both had girlfriends (lady friend for Grandpa). The actual holidays are spent with each other.

Everyone got together for Christmas Eve and they had a wonderful time at the Kaiba Mansion. It was another step forward for Seto to reach out to his friends, since before they graduated from high school; Seto has been getting closer to the gang. First Joey, when Seto found himself kissing Joey instead of punching him. He knew it was time to give into those feelings. Yugi was next, because he respected him so much. Tea was a given because she is dating Yugi. Seto was surprised how much he liked her. Yugi's fan girls must be jealous to say such things. Tristan, he liked only because the boy will wrestle with Joey, giving Seto nice views of Joey's butt. Joey didn't like Duke much and neither did Seto for a variety of reasons. So they ignored him. Seto was on Joey's side when it came to protecting Serenity from Duke. Ryou moved to England right after school ended and only communicated with Yugi. So, Seto liked more of Joey's friends than he thought he would. Nice.

Christmas Eve night, Seto, Joey and Yugi set off for New York. Seto and Joey spent some time with Tea then got in the jet for Paris; they were there in time for a late supper. Seto owned a supersonic jet like the Concord; therefore the trip was very fast. The couple spent the last few days in Paris. They were having a wonderful time and tonight's party was the conclusion.

Seto flopped onto the couch; he looked out at the view of "The City of Lights" living up to its name. He heard Joey in the kitchenette fixing the food and drinks. The hotel suite included a slightly hidden kitchenette and dining area.

"Do you need any help?"

"No."

A minute later Joey came into the room carrying a tray. He also removed his tuxedo jacket, tie and his shoes were by the door. They snuggled up together on the couch.

"You are not upset we left the party early?" It was 1:30 AM.

"Nah, I know how New Year's Eve parties go, it peaks at Midnight and you go downhill from there…No we left at just the right moment."

"Good…Did you enjoy the party?"

"Yes, very much."

In the hotel dining room the party was still going strong. Seto and Joey were not fond of French food (too much heavy cream sauces), But it was still delicious. They could dance freely and kiss at Midnight without worrying about being stared at. Parisians loved lovers and didn't care about your race, religion, or sexual orientation. If you were in love, that's all that mattered. Love. Joey was surprised two months ago when Seto suddenly declared his love for Joey. In two and half years of dating Seto finally said the word. Joey returned the sentiment in an embarrassed manner. Japanese people didn't usually express themselves in extreme emotions like love and hate. Yugi and Tea dated for a year before confessing.

Seto shifted so they were sitting upright.

"Joey, I have something for you."

Seto slipped his hand under the pillow and grabbed the box he hid there before they left for the party. He gave it to Joey and Joey opened it. Inside was a ring, on one side was a black stone with a ruby "eye" and on the other side was a white stone with a sapphire "eye", in between was a diamond. It was a very masculine ring. Seto was glad the ring was ready in time.

"Leave it to my Dragon to think of our dragons, thank you, I love it."

"There is a secondary reason for the design."

Seto got on one knee and held Joey's hand. Joey was confused, he wondered if Seto dropped something.

"Joseph Wheeler, I love you, will you marry me?"

"Huh?" Said the stunned Puppy

"We will have to get married in the US, but I think it can be done. We can worry about the details later. What do you say?"

By this time Joey recovered from his shock. Seto had everything figured out. He looked at the ring than back at Seto and smiled.

"Yes, Seto Kaiba, I will marry you."

Seto smiled too and picking up the ring from the box, he slipped it on Joey's finger and kissed it. Seto re-joined his fiancé on the couch and the couple snuggled together.

"You're right Seto; let's enjoy being engaged for a while. I'm sure Yugi will want to give us a party."

"By now Yugi and Tea are engaged as well."

"How do you know?"

"Two months ago when I figured out I love you, Yugi realized how much he cared for Tea. With the holidays coming up, we decided on this trip, the rings, everything."

"You two planned all of this, to propose on New Year's Eve, in two different cities, at the same time."

"Not the same time, New York is 6 or 7 hours behind us. But yes, we were talking about our relationships, future plans, the idea of marriage came up and plans to visit were already in the works, we just added a couple of things."

"Like the rings…Was Yugi going to propose at Midnight at Time Square?"

"No we both wanted to be alone when we asked. Yugi at dinner, and I wanted to do it now, in front of this fire and this beautiful night scene. Do you approve?"

"Yeah, we maybe people who like attention, but in intimate moments, we like to be alone."

"Agreed."

For some time the engaged couple sat in front of the fire talking, and then kissing which started a different fire. They went to the bedroom. On New Year's Day they will leave Paris to return to New York to collect Yugi at Tea's apartment. Joey and Tea will compare engagement stories and admire each other's rings. Tea's ring is a simple yet elegant heart shaped solitaire. All too soon they will have to return to Domino and their lives.

ceoceoceoceoceoceo

Please Review


End file.
